rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Jenkins
Corporal Geoffrey Jenkins is a simulation trooper of Blue Team set to appear in RP:Battle of Blood Gulch. He is best known for his service as a patrol guard at Outpost 48-A. There he helped liberate it from Insurrectionist control along side his best friend, Freelancer Agent Louis. Character History Early Life Not much is known about his family life. Only that he couldn't ever decide what do to with his life and his mother wouldn't let him die as a nobody. So at the age of 18, Jenkins was forced by his mother to join the army. Military Career Like his buddy, his service in the military simply entails a list of crap assignments and outpost watch duties. Most of his service was spent base watch duties at Outpost 48-A or code named, High Ground. He was known to constantly complain about everything and spoke ill of all his associates behind their back. Most of his complaints centered around his friend, Louis. He destested the man so bad that he considered comitting suicide on mulitple occasions. Jenkins filed a total of 67 requests to transfer from High Ground only to be denyed each time. Jenkins was almost convinced that he would be at this base for the rest of his life. High Ground Under Seige The only operation that stood out on his file was the time he, Louis, and two other soliders were out on patrol on the shores of high ground. When they returned, the entire base had been over run by a group of Insurrectionists. Everyone in the base that didn't convert to the way of the Innies was already dead. It was all done quietly so no one was alerted of the attack. Jenkins wanted to turn tail and run, but Louis wanted to take the base back. It took some convinceing on Louis's part, but Jenkins finally gave into the plan. Maybe with luck he would die there and finally be rid of his "buddy" So the four man team stayed close and elminated the hositles one by one. At the end of the day, the base was left in ruins. But the Insurrectionists were dead and the base was back in the hands of the rightful owners.The operation was a success before command was even aware of the base being taken. All four members received promotions and were transfered across the galaxy to their new asignments. Jenkins finally got that transfer he wanted. Transfer Jenkins was given a new more advanced set of armor pristine weapons, and the rank of Corporal to boot. He then took a crash course in demolitions. Finally command shipped him over to a desolate canyon known as Blood Gulch. His new instructions were to defeat a rivaling group known as the Reds in the oposing canyon. Jenkins was a member of the Blues. Those were all the details he was given. While he admited a lot of things didn't really make sense about this assignment, at least he was finally rid of that idiot. Though unfortunately, many features of this canyon began to remind of High Ground. He serves at Blood Gulch Base-1A to this very day. Physical Description Jenkins stands at 5'8" and weights 120 lbs unarmored. He is said to have black hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. From his accent, most assume Jenkins is Canadian. Jenkins also appears to lack very little upper body strength adding to his wimpiness. Personality Basics Most people associate Jenkins as being a "downer". He's always focusing on the negatives rather than the positives of the situation. Commenting on what could go wrong and how much worse things could really be. He calls it being realistic but even that may be and understatement. Jenkins also seems to loath just about everything in the world and judges them with the black and white persepctive. He finds one little detail that he hates and defines the entire person or thing by its repective flaw. Put him in a room of people having a good time, 8 times out of 10, Jenkins might be able to crash that party by citing in 10 different ways how everyone in the room was in idiot. Jenkins also seems to loath story telling no doubt by the work of Louis. Jenkins is a deep thinker, always planning 3 steps ahead and looking at the bigger picture. He has an extended knoledge of the english language allowing him to use bigger terms like ignoramus instead of idiot. Yet, he still catorizes things with extreme ends. Jenkins is also quite a coward, wanting to run rather than fight. He also speaks ill of his associates but never to their face. Unlike Louis, Jenkins has very little redeeming qualities to even warrent striking a friendship with him in the first place. Relations with other Squad members of Blue Team Krayson Jenkins doesn't exactly dispise his commanding officer but doesn't really like him at the same time. He does admire Captain Krayson ability to pacify situations and shows the man respect by calling Krayson by his title. However, he does believe his captain is a little too easy going for his own good. He does at times question his captain's ability to lead. Not to mention the idiot got himself captured, by a girl no less. Swanson Jenkins has a hard time trusting Swanson with anything electrionic. The boy may be bright with what he does, but he's too malicious with his power in his opinion. As long as Swanson doesn't mess with his stuff, Jenkins supposes they'll get along. Martinez Martinez is probably the one man on the team Jenkins can't stand. Matinez is a loose cannon, the very definition of a teamkilling fucktard. He likes to keep about 7 feet away from him worried that at any momment that he could become a part of colateral damage. Martinez also reminds Jenkins of a certain someone that must not be named. He prays that Martinez doesn't have any stories to tell. Bad Luck In contrast to Louis's ridculous luck, Jenkins has rather rotten luck. A lot of bad things tend to happen to him. Things like being chased by a tank, gun jamming, or being partners with the single most annoying thing on the planet. And things tend to get even worse when he invokes the foreshadowing phrase "It couldn't possibly get any worse." The fact that he has survived these events show there may be luck in him yet. But it always ends up to be "out of the frying pan and into the fire" for his case. Armament Aside from wielding a M6G sidearm, Jenkins personal weapon of choice is the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. An explosive weapon weapon with many diferent applications with it's bouncable grenade. Being a Demoman, Jenkins knows how to set and defuse exploisives. Among his favorites are the M168 Demolition Charge with remote detonator and the TR/9 antipersonnel mine. Most of these tools of destruction are stored at the base, so Jenkins has to pick the right tools for the job ahead of time before setting out for an operation. Gallery Vanity 634467742899869502.png|Jenkins's current armor minus the helmet attatchment. Halo3 122921377 Full.jpg|Jenkins armor when he first served at Outpost 48-A. Trivia *Jenkins is somewhat based off of Dr. McCoy from Stargate: Atlantis. *Jenkins can in a way be considered as Blood Gulch's new Church and or Griff. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch